ibhistoryhlfandomcom-20200214-history
Unit 3: Thomas Jefferson
Election of 1800: - Jefferson became president because of electoral vote - He also won because of the 3/5th compromise that the southern states had for their slaves - Also the federalists bribed him that they would give him their vote if he *preserved state and federal power balance *kept the navy *kept the National Bank - He denied at first but later secretly took the bribe '12th' Amendment: ' People would be nominated as pres. or vice pres. 'Jefferson'’s inaugural address: we 'Similarities and differences between Hamilton and Jefferson:' '- Both utilized Hamiltonian Economy; Jefferson expanded Hamiltonian system' '- Hamilton was for national bank/ Jefferson against' '- Hamilton wanted limited democracy/Jefferson wanted more' '- Jefferson wanted free speech and press/Hamilton wanted restrictions' '- Jefferson wanted no special favors to business and manufacturing/ Hamilton wanted a protective tariff and that the gov. should assist businesses' '- Jeff. ~ rule by all/ Ham. ~ rule by "best" ' 'Jefferson'’s Views on the French Revolution: - He was on the side of the French until they abolished slavery 'The achievements of 'Hamilton’s financial system: - we 'The 'Louisiana Purchase' and its constitutional issues:' - It was bought from France for $15 million - The U.S.’s first step to expansion 'Barbary' Pirates: - They got into scuffles with America and they were bribing the Americans - They had a mini war (couple of ships) - Jefferson didn’t believe in bribing but later he settled for a lower price - The pirates were in North Africa 'Judiciary Act of 1801:' we ''Marbury vs. ''Madison: - John Adams appointed new federalists to court as justices - The judicial review was created, where the Supreme Court could review and declare something unconstitutional 'Slave revolt in the 'Caribbean' and Toussaint Louverture:' - Jefferson didn’t like this so he severed the U.S. connection with France - France had abolished slavery prior to this, so Americans drew back their support 'Essex' Junto: - A federalist group who were against Jefferson becoming president - They wanted to separate from the U.S. 'Hamilton vs. Burr (the duel)': - Aaron Burr shot and killed Alexander Hamilton, who refused to fire - Hamilton's reputation was forever ruined '''The goals of the Lewis and Clark Expedition: - To collect scientific info - Explore the Missouri River and its main stream - Observe/journal latitude/longitude at all points on river - Find most practical water for commerce - Make many copies of journals 'The Burr Conspiracy and Aaron burr’s trial:' - Burr and General James Wilkinson (governor of the Louisiana Territory and secretly in pay of Spain) illegally raised a force of some six dozen men - Wilkinson betrayed Burr to Jefferson and Burr was charged with high treason - Jefferson hated Burr so he personally sent evidence to the attorney handling the case, while Chief Justice Marshall showed favoritism to Burr - Final result: blow to Jefferson's prestige, and Jefferson became embittered against Marshall and the federal judiciary 'British Rule of War 1756:' we 'Impressment:' - The British would take over the American ship and capture the men - Jefferson was angered when true Americans were captured 'Jefferson'’s foreign policy: we 'Causes and effects of the Embargo Act:' - Causes ~ Jefferson was sick of the British Impressment so he created the Embargo act with disallowed foreign trade - Effects ~ there was many illegal trading that occurred 'The Non-Intercourse Act:' - It was an alternate to the Embargo Act 'Treaty of San Ildefonso:' - Had to do with Spain and France 'Effects of Napoleon’s 'Berlin' and 'Milan' decrees & 'Great Britain’s Orders in Council: - It was part of an economic warfare between Britain and France, it prevented foreign exports - Berlin Decree ~ Napoleon made “all commerce and correspondence” with Great Britain illegal - Milan Decree ~ Napoleon back fired Great Britain’s orders in counter by declaring any vessel that submitted to the British rules “ to have become English property and thus subject to seizure.” 'Jefferson'’s speculations about race & slavery in ''Notes on the State of Virginia: - He believed that blacks were inferior - That they are dull, tasteless, and anomalous - That they can’t be educated - That when they are freed he doesn’t want their genes mixed with whites - He compares them to the creativity and imagination of the Indians '''The Virginia Statute for Religious Freedom and the First Amendment: - 1st amendment ~ freedom of speech, religion, and press '''Jefferson'’s personal religious views': - He was a deist ~ someone who believed God created humans, but that God left humans to figure it out '''Religious toleration: religious toleration: government will "put up" with other religions, but will tax everyone to support the government's religion (in England, the Anglican church). religious freedom is allowing everyone to practice whichever religion they want with no taxes. Jefferson was for religious freedom, not religious toleration. see "Jefferson and Religious Freedom" by Merrill Peterson for more details. 'Secularists and sectarians:' we 'The Plural Establishment of religion:' we 'The term “Negro President”:' - It was a term that challenged his public boast that the election of 1800 was a “second revolution” based on the votes of a popular majority. - In actual votes John Adams won - There was no real second revolution 'Federal ratio:' - That slaves 5 slaves were worth 3 votes (they couldn’t vote, it was extra votes to their owner) - The 3/5th compromise 'Slave power and its effects:' - The 3/5 Compromised gave additional legislative representation for states in the South, which meant that laws that were anti-slavery would not be passed, as if the South did not approve, it would not have the percentage required to pass the law. Ergo, slave power. All laws had to either ignore or support the proliferation of slavery. '''America'’s “Civil Religion” and its “sacred documents”: - The documents were the Declaration of Independence and the Constitution '''The 'Kentucky' and 'Virginia' Resolves: '- '''Jefferson said ~ Kentucky - states should be able to nullify the law if they don't like it - Madison said ~ Virginia - resolve issue was within the federal government 'Jefferson'’s image of pre- and post-Civil War: '''Shay’s rebellion and the “tree of liberty”: - “tree of liberty” is a letter that Jefferson wrote - Personal liberty & freedom vs. national security & federal government - O’Brien says that Jefferson promoted violence '''Jefferson' as radical – the “wild gas of liberty” and the “Adam and Eve” letter: - Jefferson was “high: on liberty, it was clouding his mind - He would do anything for liberty - Some effects of this were him encouraging revolts to occur every once in a while - “Adam and Eve” letter ~ Jefferson was saying that he didn’t care if the world was obliterated and only two people left in each country, if it occurred because of a fight for liberty '''The meaning of the “Declaration of 'Independence'” and its legacy: - It was intended to be an expression of the American mind ~ life, liberty, & the pursuit of happiness 'Presentism:' - Is when a historian or person looks at the past through the eyes of the present - So their interpretation is skewed because they aren’t looking at it from within the time period 'Jefferson'’s accomplishments on his tombstone: - Author of the Declaration of American Independence - Of the Statute of Virginia for Religious Freedom - And Father of the University of Virginia 'The' “bizarre” kinship arrangement of the Jefferson and Hemings families: 'Sally Hemings’ power over 'Jefferson:' - He asked her to return to America with him and she refused - He had to give her special privileges for her to agree - He promised her that all her children would be freed by the age of 21 'Jefferson’s views on emancipation, deportation, and miscegenation: - Emancipation ~ Jefferson believed that there should be no more slave, but once emancipated he believed that no free black belonged in America, so they should be deported after a year - Deportation ~ Emancipated slaves were allowed to have children, be raised by there mothers, then sent to work once they came of age to pay off their later debts of deportation to Africa. All others had a year to leave or they were unprotected - Miscegenation ~ this was a double standard, white men didn’t want to have competition between black men. So white women and black men couldn’t be together but black women and white men was ok. (This is what Jefferson proposed, it was rejected) Category:Credits: